


Drunkenness

by Anonymous



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Gay, Hot, Love Confessions, M/M, Please save me from this existential hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A sexy Garf/Jon fanfic for your viewing pleasure.
Relationships: Jon Arbuckle/Garfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Drunkenness

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfics are the backbone of this society, you can't tell me otherwise.

Jon was making some lasagna for Garfield, because apparently that was all he ate. Jon knew that it was very unhealthy to eat this much lasagna, but he couldn't say no to Garfield's sexy voice. He sighed at the thought of the orange feline, he loved Garfield more than anything, it was a shame that Garf wasn't gay. Oh well, he'd live, it'll be fine.

Suddenly, as if he had heard Jon's totally-not-gay thoughts, Garfield entered the room.

 _"Jon!"_ A panicked and gruff voice filled Jon's ears and sent shivers down his spine, _"I need your help!"_

Jon placed the lasagna in the oven before turning around, "O-oh hello Garfield, what can I help you with?", he bent down on one knee to meet Garf's eyes.

The lasagna scented cat ran up to him in a clumsy but panicked manner, the smell of something else filled Jon's nose but he wasn't sure what it was.

_"Jon, you-you have to make out with me, for the good of the world!"_

Jon's face went bright red but then he noticed the scent of alcohol on Garfield's breath, "You're drunk,"

 _"Incredibly so."_ Garfield walked past Jon and hopped on the counter.

A wave of disappointment filled Jon. Of course, Garfield wasn't gay, Jon was stupid for thinking that he would want to kiss him. He sighed and stood up.

"Where did you even get alcohol?"

Garfield kicked his legs and stretched, _"It was from the mini fridge in the garage, I tried to see how many I could drink."_

Jon rolled his eyes and pinched to bridge of his nose, "And how many did you drink?"

 _"All *hic* all of them,"_ Garfield hit his chest a couple of times to get rid of his hiccups.

"You're awful,"

 _"You're sexy~"_ Garfield grabbed Jon's face and brought him into a drunken and sloppy kiss. Garf stroked his hand down Jon's chest and then back up to play with Jon's hair. Jon's eyes widened and he wanted to pull away, he really did, but he didn't. Instead he kissed back, the taste of alcohol filled his mouth. Jon would've stopped the kiss if he wasn't so incredibly gay. The kiss lasted a good minute before both parties pulled away, both out of breath.

"Oh wow..." Jon bit his lip and considered expressing his feelings but the fear of rejection plagued him. Although, he did just swap spit with the cat, and Garf was drunk. He pulled himself together, "Garfield?"

_"Mmhm?"_

"I- well first of all I'm gay but I'm sure you already knew that," The cat lazily nodded in conformation, "Right well, I really love you, like _really_ love you. Sorry I know it's weird and-" A paw was placed sloppily on his cheek.

 _"Mmmh I love you too baby~"_ Garfield winked and pulled him into another drunken kiss.

Jon smiled into the kiss and kissed back, completely forgetting about the lasagna that needed to be checked on.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a crack fic but then turned into a serious attempt at a good fanfic.


End file.
